rainbowdashxvinyl revised
by Umbreon1127
Summary: this story is still being comleted and if you have any ideas for what i could do please let me know.


RAINBOW DASH AND VINYL SCRATCH

Rainbow Dash had vinished clearing the clouds over Ponyville and was now heading over to a party at the Apple family's barn set up by Pinkie Pie. As she flew to the party she started hearing loud blaring music coming from the barn. _Obviosly vinyl is having fun_. She thought to herself. She landed and entered the barn to be welcomed by Pinkie Pie's party cannon being shot in her face, knocking Rainbow Dash down.

"aaahh!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she fell on her back .

"Suprise!" yelled Pinkie, smiling and laughing at the fact that she scared Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash sat up and felt angry at Pinkie for scaring her, and noticed Vinyl Scratch standing behind Pinkie laughing at the fact that Rainbow Dash had streamers, glitter, and all sorts of party decorations in her mane. Rainbow Dash started blushing at the fact that Vinyl had seen her get scared like this(Rainbow Dash had a major crush on Vinyl and was to embarrased to tell her), and stood up and tried to act cool and like that didn't scare her and she walked over to her friends and was still barely blushing from earlier.

"Hey Rainbow dash, what was all that about?" Asked Twilight.

"Pinkie is being her usual self and trying to surprise anypony she can" Rainbow Dash replied over her shoulder as she walked over to Vinyl at the dj booth. She wrote a suggestion for a song on a paper and walked over to vinyl and started talking.

Twilight, Pinkie, Rarety, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all hanging out together when Twilight asked if any one had noticed Rainbow Dash had almost stoped hanging out wit them and had spent most fo her time with Vinyl?

"Nope." They all said as Pinkie was bouncing around the group. Enjoying the fact that she was at a party.

As the party was beginning to end Pinkie said, "Awwww the party's over."

"Huh" Twilight muttered. Noticing Rainbow Dash and Vinyl walking out of the barn together after everypony else left, And decided to follow them.

She rounded the corner of the barn and found them both kissing. Afraid she would be noticed sped back around the corner to the front of the barn. Panting she thought _were Rainbow Dash and Vinyl really becoming a couple?...no_. She thought is was impossible it was true so she walked home wondering if it could be true...

after the party was over rainbow dash and vinyl went around the corner of the barn after everypony left (except twilight). They started kissing and were completely oblivious to the fact that twilight had seen them. After they were done they both headed home to vinyls house because it was late, and they were both tired. Rainbow dash followed vinyl to her room and they both got under the covers, scooted together and fell asleep together. Vinyl woke up and saw rainbow dash next to her and tried to recall the events of last night. She remembered going to the party, hanging out with rainbow dash everypony leaving and going to the side of the barn and than kissing rainbow dash _and it was amazing too_. Than they headed home together. She got up and got ready for the day, and letting her guest rest. When she noticed rainbow dash stirring and waking up.

*yawn* _were am I._ Rainbow dash wondered than looked around seeing records, and musical items, and her base cannon. _Am I in vinyl's house?_ She than saw vinyl standing in the doorway smiling. Blushing she noticed she was in vinyl's bed and quickly got out of it feeling embaressed she asked vinyl what happened last night and if she if vinyl slept on the couch.

Vinyl told her the events that led up to this morning and that she did not sleep on the couch but that she had slept in the bed curled up beside her, and than kissed rainbow dash before they both left the house. And as she left said."see you later." Winked and blew rainbow dash a kiss. Rainbow dash blushed and than flew up to her house in the clouds.

"Ok." She muttered to herself as she walked into her house and layed down reminiscing over the events of yesterday. Remembering her kiss with vinyl outside the barn she rolled over and squealled.

Later that day after she finished cleaning her house and finished work she decided to go and see if she could find vinyl and ask her out on a date. While flying over ponyville she found some ponies trying to rob vinyl on the way back from work. She was cornered in an alley with no way out and then she looked up and saw rainbow dash flying as fast as she could to help vinyl(rainbow dash was about

2 minutes away).

"Rainbow dash! Help!" She yelled as one of the ponies tackled her, and pinned her to the ground. Struggling to get up made the pony put a hoof on her throaght and she stopped struggling for fear of her throat getting crushed. They smiled, and the one pinning her to the ground was knocked off by rainbow dash and passed out on the ground. Rainbow dash stood protectivly in front of vinyl, as she got up. The ponies charged the two lovers. Rainbow dash hit one in the head with her hoof while vinyl was still recovering, and turned to the other one and tackled him smashing his head into the ground knocking him out. The one hit in the head turned tail and fled.

The couple turned to eachother and got out of there and headed to vinyls place once there they kissed. And rainbow dash asked what that was all about and they talked about it some more inside, when vinyl asked if rainbow dash would be her new roomate.

"Umm...okay" replied rainbow dash after considering living with vinyl, and the events of today. Rainbow dash asked if they could adopt scootaloo and they both agreed. Rainbow dash flew home and started moving her stuff into vinyls house. She was done moving the next day and was tired and slept most of the day. The next day she found scootaloo and told her she and vinyl were going to adopt her.

Scootaloo hearing this news broke out into tears, ran to and hugged rainbow dash and headed to their new home together. When they got home there was a dinner on the table with a note on it from fluttershy stating that she new about rainbow dash and vinyl being a couple and them adopting scootaloo and she new they would be busy doing stuff so she decided she would make a conglatatory meal for them all. Reading this rainbow dash told scootaloo to move into her bedroom and she would go find vinyl and get her to help move items and eat together as a family. She soon found vinyl and told her that scootaloo was packing her things and was going to start moving her stuff into her new room. They soon found scootaloo and helped her pack and move her things, once they were done they had dinner and walked over to fluttershy's house and thanked her for the dinner and headed home.

News spread quickly through ponyville that vinyl and rainbow dash had adopted scootaloo and were now a family. Because of this pinkie decided to throw a congratuations party for the new family. During the party scootaloo's friends sweety bell and apple bloom congratulated her on being adopted and having being adopted and having two awasome parents. Vinyl was showing rainbow dash how to mix records at the dj booth, while keeping the music going. The party was planned as both a party and a wedding, and thus vinyl scratch and rainbow dash were givin a propper wedding. Scootaloo ran up to her adopted parent and hugged them and than turned around and faced everyone.

"I have the best parents ever!" She yelled as loud as she could. Making vinyl and rainbow dash both blush.

Vinyl slipped away and was at the dj booth when she yelled, "Lets get this party started!" and hit the play button and did what she did best play music and playing it loud. Everypony started dancing as pinkie took over the dj stand so vinyl could dance with rainbow dash. All the ponies were dancing, playing games, and having fun.

After the party the newly married ponies headed home with their daughter scootaloo. They were all exhausted after a night of celebrating and having fun. Once home scootaloo ran off to bed, vinyl and rainbow dash followed and said goodnight to scootaloo. They said goodnight and headed to their room and got ready for bed, once in bed they faced each other, scooted closer together and kissed. Vinyl fell asleep with one hoof around rainbow dash, while rainbow dash fell asleep with her head against vinyl's chest listening to her heart beat. They woke up and walked with scootaloo to her school and wished her a good day.

Vinyl turned and faced rainbow dash and asked, "Im tired and i'm heading home want to join me?"

"Yeah im tired too." rainbow dash replied.

They walked home together occasionaly brushing up against one another affectionately. Once home they headed to the bedroom and crawled into bed and started kissing.

"I havent seen rainbowdash or vinyl since yesterday morning and im starting to worry about them." said twilight, as she started heading over to vinyl house.

Once there she asked if anypony was home and she got no answer so she tried the door to find it unlocked. She slowly walked in seeing if she could find anypony but nopony was in sight so she looked in the bedrooms and stoped at the last door hearing noises coming from inside, she slowly opened the door and called her friends names...no answer she fully opened the door and she saw rainbow dash on top of vinyl. Quickly after seeing this she ran out of the house shutting the doors behind her. The two lovers so occupied with the other didnt notice twilight call or run out of the house.


End file.
